


Can We Have The Bill Please?

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse





	Can We Have The Bill Please?

  
"Excuse me, Miss Parkinson."

Pansy looked up from the paperwork she was scanning and peered at Christiania inquisitively. "Yes?" She demanded, and pushed her glasses up her nose slightly.

"There's someone to see you." Christiania hovered in the doorway. "It's Mr Malfoy ma'am."

"Oh right. Send him in." Pansy took her glasses off and tapped the excess ink off her quill.

Christiania hovered a little more and looked slightly worried.

"What?" Pansy asked. "Is he bleeding? Because if so, tell him to wait in reception. I don't want blood on this carpet. It was expensive."

"No. It's nothing like that ma'am, it's just that you said you didn't want to be disturbed." Christiania smiled apologetically and gnawed on a fingernail.

Pansy exhaled heavily. "Oh for the love of Circe. I meant I didn't want to be disturbed if the Minister should happen by, or that dreadful bore from Accounts. I did not mean I wasn't to be disturbed if Draco or Hermione or Luna, or anyone interesting came by. Then I am more than willing to be disturbed. I am ahead on my paperwork and it is distressing me." She stood up and straightened out her skirt. "Actually, let Mr Malfoy wait where he is. I'm going out for lunch. If anyone should come by, tell them that I am too busy to be disturbed and that I will get back to them tomorrow."

"Right ma'am." Christiania nodded and scurried back to her desk. Pansy could hear her tentatively telling Draco to wait and smiled slightly to herself. Dashing some lipstick on and grabbing her gloves, Pansy headed out of the office and gave Draco a hug.

"Darling! How are you?"

"Absolutely fantastic actually." Draco smiled and took her arm. "Shall we dine?"

"Oh let's." Pansy settled her arm comfortably in Draco's and put on a hat. "I'm in the mood for fish."

\--

  
Draco put down his spoon and groaned in appreciation. "Good grief I'm full. That was divine."

"I can feel it settling straight on my hips." Pansy said in agreement. "But I don't think I can bring myself to care."

"Who cares about hips?" Draco winked and refilled their wine glasses.

"Heavens, you must have enjoyed it." Pansy took a sip of wine, and stretched back in her chair. "Are we allowed to smoke in here?"

"No. But we can get coffee in the drawing room." Draco raised his arm to gesture the waiter over. "I'm sorry, could we take these into the drawing room and have two coffees with brandy as well."

"Certainly sir." The waiter inclined his head slightly and glided off.

"Fantastic." Pansy stood up and, picking up her wineglass, waited for Draco to lead the way.

"So," Draco said as they were seated in cavernous armchairs, "I feel like I haven't seen you in an age."

"You came to dinner last week." Pansy laughed. "You broke one of Hermione's wineglasses remember, and then insulted Potter's taste in ties."

"His taste is ghastly. I think it comes from the cramped conditions of his bathroom and the constraints they put on his mind." Draco grinned. "I meant alone. I have nothing against Hermione, I just miss seeing you on your own every now and then."

"Ah, I see." Pansy said softly. "We do seem to have all turned into turtledoves rather don't we?"

Draco picked up his coffee and sniffed appreciatively. "Just slightly. Odd turn of events that."

"Somewhat. I thought we'd be single and living together for the rest of our lives. I'd have cats and we'd go out and shag random people in bars and then gossip about them in the morning."

"And instead we go home after work to respective partners, do the crossword and cook dinner. Read a book or watch something on the television and then go to bed." Draco raised an eyebrow. "One would almost think we were middle aged."

"Well Hermione and I do the crossword in the morning over breakfast, and we drink gin in the evenings and argue about who would be better in bed: McGonagall or Hooch, but the premise is the same." Pansy sipped her coffee and smiled. "I do like it though. Going home to a house where someone else lives I mean. Much better than returning to a mausoleum of an empty house."

"Oh Merlin yes." Draco agreed. "I just wonder if we might possibly have settled down a little too early."

"I think that after all the excitement of our teenage and early adult years we are rather allowed to have become sedentary and boring a little early." Pansy yawned into her hand and finished her coffee. "Oh, shall we take this home? I've got a fresh bag of coffee beans and a pack of cigarettes?"

"That sounds like a good plan." Draco stifled a yawn and signalled for the waiter. "Could we have the bill please?"

\--

  
"So," Pansy slurred slightly, "then she decides that we need to stop being so affectionate in public. Or at least where she works, because she doesn't want her boss to get the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?" Draco looked confused.

"Otherwise known as the right idea." Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Aaah." Draco said sagely. "So, what did you do?"

"Went to meet her at work and kissed her in front of the whole office." Pansy grinned. "It was great."

"What did she say?" Draco leaned forward and poured himself another drink.

"She apologised!" Pansy sat back and ran a hand through her hair. "Said she needed to remember that she'd told everyone and that she didn't care if anyone had a problem."

Draco raised his hand for a high five. "Brilliant!"

"Was rather." Pansy started to stand up. "Ugh. I don't think I should move. The room appears to be swimming."

Draco shook his head and grimaced. "I think you're right. I'm going to fire-call Harry so he can side-along me home."

"Okay sweetheart." Pansy leaned across the table and tapped her wand in the direction of the fire. "Incendio."

Draco wandered over to the fire slightly unsteadily and muttered the spell to fire-call Harry. "I shall see you soon darling." Then as Harry's head appeared, "Hello Potter!"

"Draco." Harry said in an amused tone. "Just how drunk are you?"

"I can't feel my toes." Draco stated. "Not very."

"Right." Harry smiled and then withdrew his head from the fire. A few seconds later there was a sharp 'crack!' in the hallway and then the door to the kitchen opened. "Fancy a lift home sir?"

"My hero." Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry smiled and readjusted his shoulder slightly, then snickered as the sound of snores started to fill the room. "Silly bugger. Sleep tight Pansy."

"You too Potter." Pansy smiled and stood up slowly as Harry apparated out with Draco tucked into his side.

\--

  
"Owww." Pansy moaned as she opened her eyes to the bright light of morning. "Shut the fucking curtains."

"Does your head hurt?" Hermione asked in distinctly amused tones.

"I think there are elephants trumpeting around in it." Pansy slid down in the bed slightly and pulled the covers over her head. "Oi!" she exclaimed as Hermione pulled them down again. "Leave me alone."

"I will not." Hermione smiled. "Look there's a hangover potion by the side of the bed if you can sit up far enough to drink it. And then I thought I'd make a pot of coffee and we could do the crossword. Neither of us have to work today. There was an owl waiting as I woke up, apparently the Ministry flooded overnight and my department decided to close as well. I thought we'd spend the day doing fun things."

Pansy sat up carefully and reached over for the potion. Grimacing slightly she drank it down and shuddered as it hit the back of her tongue. "Gah! That stuff is foul."

"I think they make it that way so that people don't want to drink it every morning." Hermione sat on the side of the bed. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Pansy sighed in relief and then swung her legs out of bed and stood up. Wrapping her dressing gown around her she headed for the bathroom. Over the sound of running water Hermione heard something which sounded rather like "I love you, you know."

"I know," she said smilingly to herself and went to the kitchen to make a cafetiere of coffee and get the crossword ready.


End file.
